


The Greatest Limit Is Yourself

by AnonymousPresence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Daddy Issues, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPresence/pseuds/AnonymousPresence
Summary: She didn't think it would end like this. . .Hawk Moth was whispering sweet poison in her ear, Adrien Agreste knew she was in love with him, and he just happened to be her leather clad partner.Her life was crumbling. . . but perhaps maybe it was all just an illusion, giving way to the painful truths; she was the only one holding herself back to be the greatest Ladybug for the city of Paris—no one else.





	1. Hello Miss Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Miraculous fic and I just love this adorable show! This is all written up to and including Malediktor. So if you haven't watched it there is just a bit of a spoiler for you in this chapter.
> 
> There will be a total of 5 chapters. . . maybe 6 if I can't tie up the ending like I want to.
> 
> Anyway! I really hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I will not be adding the peacock miraculous even though we allllll know who she is.
> 
> Of anyone wants to fan girl with me come find me on Tumblr! Anonymous-Presence c:

* * *

**One**

* * *

 

 

She didn’t think she would feel bitter.

It was an emotion that tasted like blood—the only thing left as collateral damage after the storm in her chest made of doubts and insecurities. It ate her from the inside out.

It was after a patrol when it happened. The night was full of playful banter, keeping an eye out on the quiet streets of Paris, and racing on the rooftops. She and Chat Noir stopped at the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the twinkling streets.

Chat wasn’t even supposed to be there that night as it was her turn to patrol. But when she asked about it, his ears drooped down and his shoulders were drawn upwards as he muttered something about not wanting to stay home. Her heart gave a little squeeze, watching her partner with concern. But then he suddenly perked back up, giving her some charm and an awful pun, even though his eyes didn’t seem as joyous as they usually did.

“I made a deal with my kwami, Plagg, to transform. One hour out for a whole wheel of camembert,” he had said to her with a chuckle. She couldn’t relate too much; it didn’t take a lot for Tikki to let her transform. Just a promise to be careful and a warm cookie once they returned.

She wanted to ask him. . . She wanted to press the issue just a bit and make sure he was alright. But how could she? She was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir, and with that came with the responsibilities of protecting Paris. . . Even protecting her partner. As much as she wanted to know the little, almost seemingly insignificant details of his life, just so he could feel better, she knew that it would cause more harm than good for them both.

Instead, they stayed on the usual, light and impersonal topics until it was time to go. They parted ways for the night, Ladybug going one way and Chat Noir going another. . . only for her to swing around to head home. She could never be too careful and made sure she appeared to go in the opposite direction from the bakery. 

As she landed on a lower rooftop, her legs bent and poised to leap again, blonde hair caught her eye and she instinctively looked down into an alleyway.

Then she accidentally saw Chat Noir’s detransformation. She couldn’t turn away fast enough, couldn’t shield her eyes. . .

“Camembert! Caaammeemberttt!” A squeaky voice demanded. A voice she rightfully assumed was Chat Noir’s kwami.

Her chest suddenly felt heavy and her head felt dangerously light.

She broke the number one rule.

Marinette knew her partner’s identity.

She actually _knew_ him.

And _of course_.

Of _course_ out of all the people in Paris. . . out of all of them, Chat Noir had to be _Adrien Agreste._

Just had to be.

A person who she couldn't string a proper sentence around. . . A person that made her melt when he smiled. . . A person she was a total klutz around. . . A person who was in love with Ladybug and wouldn't look at Marinette twice.

She felt like an idiot.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Everyone loved Ladybug. . . and Marinette tried to exude the same confidence, but it always fell short. How was she supposed to process that her Chaton was her long time crush Adrien? How was she supposed to wrap her head around that Adrien. . . was in love with her alter ego?

Tikki always said that she was a true Ladybug, that she was the same outside of the mask as she was inside. Marinette can stand up to the likes of Chloe, help out a friend in need, and give her hand to a little old man who had fallen.

She remembered when she wanted to give Tikki away when she had messed up with Stoneheart, _because who on earth thought that she would make a good superhero?_ She remembered how she felt useless and thought that everything must have been a mistake.

But now it has been a year. A solid year and she wouldn’t have trade it for anything. She still blubbered to Adrien like an idiot sometimes, but it wasn’t so bad now. Confidence swelled within her, her friendship with nearly everyone in the class was holding strong. . . She had even helped Chloe to be the change she needed in her life with the Bee Miraculous.

To a point, of course.

_Baby steps._

But now, as the sweep of green light and magic left Adrien in its wake, Marinette had seen enough.

He was in love with Ladybug, and only saw Marinette as a friend.

How was she any better? She was in love with Adrien. . . yet she wouldn't give Chat Noir the time of day.

She mutely turned around, vaulting from rooftop to rooftop, swinging her yoyo and hurling herself through the air. Her earrings made a shrill beep even though she had yet to use her Lucky Charm. Landing on her balcony with a little less than her usual grace, Marinette released her transformation and Tikki hovered in front of her, concern creasing her little features.

“Marinette?” Tikki inquired softly. But her chosen only sighed, lifted up the hatch and slid into her room, landing on her bed awkwardly.

“I’m fine Tikki.”

The kwami followed, settling on Marinette’s knees as she curled into herself, pulling her knees to her chest. Tikki reached out, placing her little paws on Marinette’s cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marinette shook her head silently, bitter tears forming in her eyes as much as she tried to fight them. She leaned her head down, hiding her face from the kwami as her shoulders shook. Tikki drifted into her collar, pressing herself against her neck in hopes the small warmth she possessed would be comforting.

.

 

.

 

.

Chloe was having a wonderful day. 

Absolutely fantastic!

With her mother staying in Paris, paying attention to her for what felt like the first time, with helping Ladybug to deakumatize her father, with her classmates _finally_ seeing what an _amazing_ person she was, it was just a fabulous day!

Oh yes. It was wonderful! Nothing could bring her down!

She held her head high as she stepped into the classroom with her shoulders straight back. _Command the room_ , her mother had taught her.

And just as she pivoted gracefully past Adriekins’ desk in her expensive shoes, her toe suddenly caught something and she toppled to the ground with a very unladylike squawk.

Laughter filled the room and embarrassment flooded through her. Cheeks tinged pink and her eyes narrowed in righteous anger, she lifted up her head to see just who dared to trip her.

She might have daddy expel them.

 _Might_. . . But then again, that wasn’t what a superhero would do, was it? No. Of course not.

Adrien was poised out of his seat and his hands reached out to help her up. Her Adriekins wasn’t the offender! But as her clear blue eyes looked around, she sneered at the bookbag near her feet. . . the real culprit.

“Are you okay Chloe?” Adrien's sweet voice filled her ears but it did nothing to calm her ire.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” she snapped.

Okay, so maybe just this once she would have daddy expel her. She wasn’t perfect.

_Baby steps._

The pitiful girl lifted her head from the desk she was currently resting against and Chloe grimace at her unattractive face. She had dark bags under her eyes and her skin was an unhealthy pale complexion.

 _Ugh_ , even someone like Dupain-Cheng should wear a little bit of makeup. She was ghastly!

Not that Chloe cared, of course.

“You tripped me!” she seethed, dusting off her very expensive designer pants with a haughty flair.

“It’s too early to deal with this,” Alya groaned miserably as she walked in, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out as she glared tiredly at Chloe.

But, of course, Adrien was too sweet of a person, and he came to _that girl’s_ aid. “I don’t think it was on purpose, right Marinette?”

When the girl in question moved her eyes to the beautiful model in front of her, she visibly flinched, shrinking into her seat. “Sorry Chloe,” she murmured, not even looking at Chloe as she hid her face once more.

Adrien frowned at her reaction, but Chloe was even more annoyed by such a half hearted apology.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? It doesn’t sound like you are, Dupain-Cheng! Didn’t your parents teach you some manners? Oh, maybe they _didn’t_ because even they don’t know any!”

Marinette jerked roughly in her seat.

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t _such_ a nice thing to say. . . A superhero always protected the weak! Even weak and worthless as Marinette!

Even weak and worthless as _herself_. . .

Adrien turned to give her a _look_ and Chloe only pouted, refusing to show the remorse which began to settle heavily in her chest.

Alya glowered at her as she opened her mouth to say something, but the little pitiful excuse for a DJ slipped into the classroom. “Morning guys” he said, but then froze by his seat. His smile dropped, feeling the choking atmosphere. “What did I miss?”

At that moment, Mlle. Bustier arrived, forcing the class to settle down into their seats. It seemed that the rest of the students were watching the drama unfold with rapture. Alya gave Chloe one more scathing look before sitting down in her seat and placing her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

Chloe _hmphed_ as she spun around, walking to her desk without incident this time.

As soon as she slid into her seat, Sabrina started babbling again and Chloe inwardly sighed.

Everything felt like such a waste of time. Sitting in class, listening to the teacher drone on and on. And she didn't _need_ to even pay attention because she was just _that_ brilliant.

She wondered what Ladybug was doing at the moment. Even Chat Noir. . . or the other Miraculous wielders. Where they sitting in class just like her? Or where they out there somewhere? Fighting against evil and injustice?

Chloe would never admit that she religiously checked the _Ladyblog_ , even though it was run by that tacky Alya Césaire.

She at least had some good taste to feature Queen Bee.

Chloe refused to read the negative comments and relished in the good. Even someone like _her_ could be a superhero.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng!” Mlle. Bustier suddenly snapped, effectively pulling Chloe from her internal gushing as she turned her head towards the most annoying girl in the class.

Chloe raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she watch Marinette’s hunched shoulders quake.

“I. . . I forgot them.”

The teacher tutted. “As the class president, you should be more responsible than this,” she reprimanded.

Marinette’s face was turning red as she kept her eyes glued to her desk.

“What's gotten into you, Mari?” She could hear Alya ask her.

Adrien's voice was full of concern to a point it grated on Chloe’s nerves. “Marinette, are you okay?”

A wave of murmuring from the rest of the class drifted around the classroom. . . Everyone was concerned about the well-being of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The little annoying girl lifted her head to stare at Adrien, her face turning pale and Chloe rolled her eyes.

Marinette, Marinette, MARINETTE! It was all about her!

“Ugh, just leave her alone, Adrien. She obviously can't function around you with her pathetic little crush on you.”

The whole class was swallowed into silence.

When Chloe realized she had said that aloud, her stomach plunged. She knew that wasn't what a superhero would do.

“Dude. . .” Nino’s incredulous voice broke through the silence as all of the class stared at her in horror like she was Hawk Moth himself.

The look on Marinette’s face would have made her feel giddy a long time ago, but, now it made the remorse sit heavier in her chest, anchoring her to the seat.

Adrien couldn't help himself from staring at Marinette, his cheeks pink and eyes wide. Marinette was obviously shaking and Alya’s hand was gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

The rest of the class was glaring at Chloe.

“A-alright class, enough! Back to today's lesson—” the teacher tried, unaware or at least trying to ignore the swarming of high emotions and the tension it brought into the classroom.

But then Marinette shot up from her seat and bolted out the door.

Silence settled in the classroom again as they all watched the door slowly fall shut in Marinette's wake.

“I didn't think you’d be _that_ cruel, Chloe,” Alya hissed before leaping from her seat and ripping the door open, sprinting after her friend.

Superheroes weren't cruel. . .

Maybe she really was worthless.

.

 

.

 

.

Marinette’s frantic footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. Her heart pounded uncomfortably against her rib cage, her blood rushing and her breaths too fast.

At a dead end, her body hit heavily against the wall though she barely felt it. With her back against the cold surface, she slumped down to the floor, her knees folding into her chest.

“I-I c-can’t believe s-she said that. . .” she hiccuped.

Tikki wiggled out of her small purse, quickly nestling into the crook of Marinette’s neck.

It was just like the night before.

“It's okay Marinette,” Tikki soothed, rubbing her little paws against her charge’s skin in comfort.

“I-I just wanted t-to keep it to myself. . . let th-is _crush_ go away. . . I just need to get o-over it but now he knows! He _knows_ and now he will see me but not for the reason I wanted! It will be pity and he’ll tell me gently that he doesn't love _me_ because he is in love with _another part of me that I'm not truly am!”_

“Don't say that!” Tikki lightly scolded. “Of course your both! There aren’t two sides of you, Marinette. . . You’re limiting yourself.”

But Marinette only sniffed, ignoring her kwami. “I forgot the forms I made for the class trip at home. I couldn't even defend my _parents_. . . I'm just letting everyone down.”

If they were paying attention, they would have noticed the black butterfly fluttering towards Marinette, drawn to her miserable emotions like sweet pollen.

“You’re not letting anyone down,” Tikki started to say, but Marinette curled into herself tighter.

“I just want to disappear. . .”

And then the butterfly landed on her purse.

_“Oh my sweet.”_

Her entire body tensed as a tidal wave of darkness washed over her. “Tikki!” she gasped.

_“I can give you that power, but only if you return the favor. . .”_

Tikki zoomed out of Marinette's hair, only to gasp as she saw the flickering outline of Hawk Moth’s mask.

“Marinette!” she shrieked.

Her charged dug her fingers into her hair as if to rip out Hawk Moth’s voice right from her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

_“In return for you powers, you must retrieve Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s miraculouses and bring them to me.”_

Black started to form over Marinette's body, but it was slow. . . as if resisting. “No, no, no, no, no! **NO!”**

The sweet sinnister promises echoed in her head like a soothing balm to her anxiety and emotional turmoil, forcing her to feel serene and calm.

Marinette hissed back, hoping her words had enough venom to kill him. Fury melded with pain, blended with her sorrow and hurt, creating a perfect pallet for Hawk Moth to craft the most perfect akuma yet.

_“If only you stop resisting me, my dear.”_

But she fought against him, every fiber of her entire being. . . Well, almost every fiber. There was a small part of her lulled by the false sense of security. The part of her that believed she wasn't a good enough Ladybug, that everyone would be disappointed because she was just plain old Marinette. The part that let her class down, the part of her that wanted to hide from Adrien and Chat Noir for the rest of her miserable existence.

“Marinette!” Tikki’s muffled voice sounded so small over the loud rushing of her blood in pure panic. He was taking over. . . Hawk Moth was _taking over._ “Fight it!” The kawami cried, her large eyes welled with tears and determination as her little paws beat against her cheek. She stayed close to the side of her neck so Hawk Moth wouldn't see her. “You’re stronger than him! Even without me! Remember that!”

Marinette could barely hear Tikki, Hawk Moth’s voice was so loud and the panic racing in her mind made her feel like she was drowning in an endless, bottomless sea.

_“Hello Miss Illusion.”_

Marinette shrieked, pulling at her hair as if the sharp bite at her scalp would silence Hawk Moth and dull the emptiness rapidly swelling up inside of her. Darkness moved like sludge across her body, the transformation slow and extraordinary painful. _Why did it feel like this?_ She curled into herself tighter as if to slow it down.

Because she couldn't fight it.

_“Sweet, sweet little Marinette. It would be so much easier if you just let me help you. I promise it won't hurt anymore. Just let go.”_

“ **No**!” she screamed. She sounded different already. . . like she was underwater. But the purple butterfly mask was still stubbornly streaked across her face and she could feel the akuma pushing harder, forcing her to succumb like the spineless girl they all thought she was.

Or perhaps she really was.

“MARINETTE!”

Lifting her head was difficult but the sound of _that_ voice made her try harder until she saw Alya. The brave and amazing girl was running towards Marinette with a speed she had never used, even if it were to save her own life when recording akuma fights for the Ladyblog.

 _She would have made a better Ladybug,_ she thought to herself.

Alya slid on her knees to get to Marinette as fast as possible, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Oh Marinette,” she sobbed, reaching out and placing her hand on Marinette’s half formed shoulder and squeezing. Her wide glassy eyes roamed her slow transformation. “You fight him, girl. _Fight him._ ”

But Marinette couldn't hear her anymore. More and more black covered her body, stretching across skin in a deadly path to her heart. She moved her shaking hands to her ears as if to remove her earrings and give them to Alya. She needed to keep Tikki safe. If there was anything she could do, she would keep the kawami safe. It was like moving in water, only thicker, more resistance against her movement.

But then she stopped just shy of the magical jewelry.

Hawk Moth would know. Alya would know.

_Everyone would know._

That she had _failed_.

A sickness churned in her stomach, rioting in a fierce battle against the akuma and the voice in her head. But Hawk Moth latched onto that awful feeling of disappointing everyone and tried to consume her.

_“Just let go.”_

.

 

.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having odd feels about Chloe. . . so. . . yeah. Don't hate cause I want to redeem her.


	2. I Don't Want To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the lovely RoseySparrow for being an amazing beta. . . I am hopeless with grammical and tense errors.
> 
> Lots of love to everyone!
> 
> And this is definitely ending up to be more than 5 chapters. Lol. 
> 
> Yay me. . .

 

 

* * *

**Two**

* * *

 

 

Silence rang in his ear like white noise but the echo of Chloe’s words ricocheted off his skull.

_ Her crush on you. _

Her _ crush _ on _ you _ .

_ Crush. _

_ On. _

_ You. _

“Marientte has a crush on me?” he squeaked.

Nino sighed next to him, heavy and sad. “That wasn't the way it should’ve happened.”

Adrien's cheeks tinged darker. “ _ Me _ ?”

“Dude,” he gave his friend a weak smile. “You’re kinda oblivious.”

His brain felt like a muddled mess as it tried to process this information. Random girls had come up to him in school and at shoots, but Chloe just had to bare her teeth or Nathalie just stared at them coldly to shoo them away. They were only interested because of  _ who _ he was. . . Gabriel's son and a model.

But Marinette was his friend! Of course, things didn't start off that way and after the disastrous gum incident, he totally thought she still didn't like him with all of her stuttering. . .

Then he realized that was just a part of her adorable charm. . . 

But his Lady! His heart sank into his chest. . . His Lady had occupied his heart long ago. Marinette was wonderful, beautiful, brave, talented. . . but. . .

He mentally shook himself out of his musings. This was not the time!

“I — I — I’ve got to make sure she’s okay!” he leaped up from his seat, Nino quickly following. 

“I’m coming too, bro. That was harsh.”

“M. Agreste and M. Lahiffe! Class is  _ not _ dismissed.”  Mlle.  Bustier barked, the class already in disarray from Chloe’s verbal bomb. The students were arguing with her and Sabrina, the teacher unable to hold it together. “You will  _ not  _ leave this room.”

Nino just turn to look at the poor woman forced to face the chaos of the classroom. “We’ll just take the detention,” and then fled the room.

“You think she’s really gonna give us detention?” Adrien asked as they sprinted down the hall. If his father knew that he got in trouble in school. . . 

But he would do it all over again if it meant helping a friend.

A friend who had a  _ crush _ on him.

_ How was I so blind? _

“Nah,” Nino huffed, keeping up with him. “It just makes her feel better that we’re not completely disregarding her.”

They came to a halt where the hallway split three ways. Adrien couldn't imagine where Marinette could have gone if she didn't go home yet.

“How about we split up,” he suggested.

Nino nodded eagerly. “Yeah, let's find her before. . .” his voice trailed off. . . the bitter word  _ akuma _ on his lips but never breathed.

Because it was  _ Marinette _ . . . Sweet and kind and always helping anyone in need.

“Yeah,” Adrien said somberly. The boys split up, one down each hall.

When Nino was far down the hall and Adrien was making his way through another, Plagg wiggled free out from Adrien's pocket.

“Well that was a disaster,” his kwami sighed, floating effortlessly on his back alongside him. “Who knew you’d be a heartbreaker. First Kagami and now Marinette.”

Adrien sputtered, his steps faltered to a slower pace.

“I — I — I — _ Plagg _ ! I didn't  _ know _ !”

“Oh suuure~” the kwami sang. “Like you didn't know why Marinette wanted to go with you to the ice skating rink.”

Adrien's feet stopped so abruptly he nearly toppled over.  _ “What?” _ he squawked, face even deeper than before.

Plagg laughed maniacally, waving his tiny little paws. “Y-your face!” he managed between snickers.

If he turned any redder, he could pass as Ladybug. “ _ Plagg!” _ he hiss. “Did you  _ know _ and  _ not _ tell me — ?”

A scream cut them off. It tore right through Adrien's heart and Plagg’s cackling suddenly stopped.

_ Marinette! Please don't tell me I'm too late! _

Adrien took off running, following the awful sound. Screaming always meant akumas. Screaming meant an akuma was  _ attacking _ . . . He. . . he really didn't want to face Marinette. She was just hurt and embarrassed. . .

His instincts as Chat Noir did not fail him, choosing the right hallway. It lead to a dead end where he could see Alya’s reddish hair as she sat on her knees. . .

“Alya!” Adrien shouted, hoping his panic didn’t tint his tone. “Did you find her — ”

The words died in his throat.

Alya had turned to him, her eyes red and cheeks blotchy. Behind her was Marinette. . . 

Only. . .

She  _ wasn't _ .

His heart seized.

He couldn’t tell exactly  _ what _ she was. . . Marinette’s body was practically vibrating, curled into herself so he couldn’t get a good look at her.

But there was no mistake.

She was an  _ akuma _ .

But. . . something didn’t feel right. . . Even though Adrien couldn’t see what she transformed into, something inside of his chest squeezed painfully and a cold shiver went down his spine. Marinette was his  _ friend _ . . . But when he fought Nino, he never felt like this.

Something was  _ wrong. _

He could feel Plagg stirring restlessly in his pocket.

Alya’a face was pale, etched in fear and panic. He wasn't that surprised she didn't have her phone out. . . but she also wasn't  _ running away _ .

“Is. . . Alya. . . is she. . .?” He choked. He had never seen an akuma like that.

Alya’s head jerked in a stiff nod and Adrien felt chilled to the bone.

It hurt to push the words out of his mouth, but Chat Noir inside of him started to speak, each syllable feeling like tiny shards piercing his throat. “Alya. . . I know she is your  _ best  _ friend. . . but you need to move away. . . W-we don't know what she is capable of right now.”

“Her —” Alya started to say. She sniffed, roughly rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. “Her tra-transformation isn't complete.” 

_ What? _

Adrien stared at her incredulously. . .

“What do you mean  _ isn't complete? _ ” 

Alya spared a glance over her shoulder to the girl who had yet to move. “I think she is fighting against it — against  _ him _ .”

His jaw was unhinged and he started to move closer to them. But then Alya’s eyes widen and waved her hand to silently plead him to stay put. Plagg jerked roughly in his pocket as if to stop him and he wondered if the kwami knew what exactly was happening.

“Wait Adrien! No offense, but you’re probably the last person she would want to see. . . especially like this.” 

He frowned at that. . . maybe  _ Chloe _ would be the last person. . . but . . . he just wanted to  _ help. _

At the sound of his name, Marinette stirred from her curled position.

Adrien could only stare with his mouth agape.

It was the most freakish akuma he had ever seen.

Marinette lifted her head slowly, her eyes wide and blue and striking and the  _ same _ but he could see it. He could see the crude darkness form of the akuma’s power, already covering her jaw. Her body quivered like she was fighting a battle on the inside. . . like she was holding herself back so she wouldn't attack her best friend.

He could truly see the akuma wasn't formed all the way. The transformation was blotchy, a black inkiness consuming her skin, but there were patches of Marinette peeking through, her strong will and sheer determination fighting off the akuma all on her own.

If anyone could hold off something so heinous, it would be Marinette.

_ Come on Princess. _

However, instead of encouraging her like he had wanted to, her eyes snapped to him and flinched just like she had this morning. Only this time it  _ hurt _ so much more. She pushed her legs, scrambling backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. Her shoulders were haunched together, her arms folding in front of her body as if to hide. . .

A purple butterfly bloomed over her face. Ariden growled at the sight, a hatred festering in his stomach.

Then Marinette started to scream.

Adrien flinched, his brain idly registered that Marinette was the one to scream the first time and not Alya.

Alya scrambled forward, her hands gripping at Marinette’s, which were tangled in her hair and  _ pulling _ .

“ **DON’T LOOK AT ME!”**

Her voice was the akuma. . . it echoed like they were underwater, her voice coming from all around them. It sounded lonely. . . full of despair. . .

Then her body began to flickered; literally shuttering in and out of their vision before she faded and disappeared right in front of them, completely out of sight.

“Marinette?” Alya’s voice was quiet and small and her hands looked like she was still holding onto something solid.  _ Marinette. _ But then Alya scrambled up to her feet, her hands still latched onto air or an invisible arm, following like Marinette was standing up. “Wait! Marinette! Don't move! If you stay, Ladybug and Chat Noir can fix you!”

The words must not have been comforting because Marinette shouted once more.  **“No!”**

Then a force like an invisible tidal wave pushed Alya back several feet, her sneakers squeaking painfully against the floors. It made Adrien’s heart constrict more painfully because even as an akuma, she didn’t use enough of her strength to knock Alya down.

**“Stay away from me,”** Marinette's sorrowful voice echoed and Adrien shivered, an eerie silence settling in the hallway. 

Just as he thought she really did disappear, there was a wave of cold air, a sadness that overwhelmed him as Marinette slipped past them.

Adrien's breath was rushing in and out of his mouth in fast bursts, like he was hyperventilating. Alya numbly turned back to him and didn't look like a fraction of the excited reporter she usually did whenever an akuma struck.

“Is she gone?” he croaked. But he already knew the answer.

Alya looked back to the spot where Marinette was crouched just moments before. 

“Woah. . .” A familiar voice startled them and they turned to see Nino staring at the spot Marinette was last visible, his brows knitted together in worry. He shivered, rubbing his bare arms. “Is. . . is Marinette. . .?”

Alya’s lower lip trembled, her own war inside of her to keep it together for the sake of her best friend and the pain it caused her to see Marinette like that.

Nino rushed over, opening his arms and Alya wasted no time tucking herself against him.

Adrien smiled sadly at the sight. The last thing he wanted to do was leave. He wanted to comfort them, for them to comfort him, to bask in their friendship and feel just a bit of warmth where he felt was just so cold. . .

Plagg nipped him through his clothes and Adrien jerked.  It forced him to spring into action. “I uh. . . I’m going to find help!”

Nino spared him a look and nodded as he whispered tenderly to Alya.

.

 

`.

 

.

Plagg burst out of his pocket as soon as they were alone, the most serious expression on his face.

“We’ve got a problem, kid.”

Adrien’s face was creased with worry and distress.“I know. . . Have you seen anything like that before? The akuma was half formed!”

Plagg sighed tiredly. “Nooroo makes Champions. . . Being wield by someone who is abusing that power feeds off of negative emotions. There isn't anyone able to fend an akuma off like that. . . not someone  _ normal. _ ”

“Normal? Plagg, Marinette is  _ normal _ !” he sounded hysterically offended.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “That isn't what I meant, kid. Focus! We’ve got a  _ serious _ problem. Ladyb — ”

A shrill scream cut through the silence once more and Adrien whirled to his kwami with desperate, wild eyes. Just knowing it was only one scream. . . one person rather than hundreds in distress did nothing to ease Adrien’s shot nerves.

“I can't just leave her! Plagg, Claws out!” 

A burst of magic swept over him. Adrien would never tire of such a feeling of power, but more importantly, the feeling of  _ freedom _ and made him feel complete. It gave him a sense of comfort over the anxiety coursing through him.

At that moment, his leather cat ears twitched as he heard the patter of footsteps.

“Chat Noir!” Alya called out, Nino right behind her. Looking at her through the eyes of Chat Noir made him flinch just a bit. He could see more clearly, her rimmed eyes with tears clinging to her lower lashes, like she was stubbornly trying not to cry and rosy nose and cheeks looked permanente on her skin.

The two skidded to a stop in front of the hero. Alya stared at him, forcibly gulping down the traitorously forming tears. 

“Ch-Chat Noir,” she stammered before taking a deep breath and steeling herself. “There is an akuma. . . Her name is Marinette.” She started, her jaw snapping shut as she took a deep breath. 

Nino placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“You have to help her!” Alya blurted out. “I. . . I’ve never seen anything like that. Her transformation isn't complete! She was screaming!” Alya wasn't looking at him anymore, rubbing her temples as if the memory of it physically hurt her. She then turned to him swiftly, a scathing glint in her eyes.

She grabbing hold of Chat Noir’s bell, pulling him towards her with a fierce glare, nose to nose. “If you hurt her, I will skin you  _ alive, _ ” she threatened.

Chat smiled despite of the threat. He gently placed his hand over Alya’s still clutching him. “I would never hurt her. . . I. . . I promise to do my best. I hear Marinette can be strong.”

Alya chin wobbled again as the ferocity left her. Her fingers slowly uncurled around his bell, letting him go. “She’s strongest person I’ve ever met. . . Besides you and Ladybug, of course.” She managed a weak smile and Chat returned it meekly.

“So what happened to her?” 

Nino and Alya shared a look and she signed. 

“We’re not sure,” Nino started and Chat raised an eyebrow because he  _ knew _ what had happened. But Alya was the one to clarify.

“She’s been off all morning. I don't know if something happened at home last night or this morning. . . But she was fine yesterday but today. . .”

“And then Chloe was being her usual self,” Nino added, which caused Alya to growl.

“I think what she said was just what pushed her over the edge. . . I’m not even an akuma and I’m going to  _ throttle _ her.”

Chat raised his hands slightly as anger steamed off of the blogger’s skin. “No one is throttling anyone but me and Ladybug.” At Alya’s murderous glint, his gulped, correcting himself immediately. “I-I mean, you know. . . Hawk Moth. If anyone should be throttled, it should be him.

Alya breathed out forcibly through her nose. “I’m sorry,” she said numbly. Chat flinched. Seeing the feisty reporter wilted down like a flower only made his throat tighten up.  He gave a stiff nod in acceptance. “Let's get you two safe. I don't know what her abilities are yet.”

Nino took hold of Alya’s hand and his eyes shone up towards the hero. “Good luck and be safe, bro.”

Chat almost cried. . .

_ Almost _ .

.

 

.

 

.

The screams of Marinette’s internal battle must have alerted the school that there was an akuma. Through the windows of the classrooms, he could see students crouched under their seats. The doors were locked and they stared at him with wide, fretful eyes. 

He wasn’t sure if Marinette’s abilities would hurt the students. . . but he decided to leave them in the safety of the classrooms. He traipsed through the halls, skidding to a halt at a familiar door.

Marinette —he refused to see her as an akuma—was standing at the shut door to their class, her whole body quivering. More and more black covered her body this time and his ears pinned down at the sight. Her normally bright blue eyes were duller, a little narrowed, and her black lips trembled.

“Marinette,” he said gently— _ Adrien _ said gently—hoping she was still able to hear him. . . and not just the akuma. 

She did not jerk this time. No, she turned slowly to him, a fluid motion and it made his throat tighten. There was less Mari and more of the akuma shining through. She pinned him with a cold, empty stare.

In his peripheral, he could see his classmates inside of the room stirring at the sight of the akuma and Chat Noir. 

**“My name is not Marinette.”** She stated not out of rage like nearly every single akuma had done before. But desolate. Frigid. 

Chat gripped his staff and forced himself to calm down. Things will be alright. Just like when Nino was akumatized. . . Or Alya, Chloe. . . Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Rose. . . each and every one of his classmates had unfortunately met the fate of being manipulated and created into a monster by Hawk Moth. And everytime he and Ladybug were able to defeat the akuma, set the plagued butterfly free and purify it of its evil intent. The victim would be disoriented with a migraine and sent to the hospital just as a precaution. Then his lady called her Miraculous Cure and everything would be right again.

Marinette will be fine.

_ Everything will be fine. _

He just had to get it together and try to hold her off from wrecking whatever havoc this akuma wanted. All they needed right now was Ladybug. 

A grin —small, but he forced his lips to curl upwards—graced Chat’s face. “My a _ paw _ logies, Miss. . .?”

The akuma only stared at him though  cheek twitched at the pun and blue eyes sparked.

Hope bloomed in his chest at the small reaction. 

She parted her tainted black lips.  **“Miss Illusion.”**

Chat tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. He twirled his baton, hoping to dispel his discomfort. “I’m a _ furr _ aid that class is already in session. You’ll just have to come back tomorrow.”

_ Come on Princess!  _

Something warm glinted in Miss Illusion’s eyes. . . 

But the purple butterfly mask suddenly struck across her cheeks her eyes grew cold once more. Hope never sunk so heavily into his stomach so fast before in his life.

Though he should be used to it with how many times disappointment was the only thing left in his father’s wake. 

Her dimmed gaze glanced down once to his hand and then flitted back up to his face.  **“Give me the ring.”**

“Not a chance,” Chat shot back automatically, his hands tightening up to prepare to fight.

Her face still remained stoic but she lifted her hand and Chat bent his knees, ready to pounce into action. With a wave of her hand, Chat was smacked with the same force Mari had used on Alya. . . only this time it felt like a sledgehammer and he was sent flying. His body slammed into the wall with a crack and the hero let out a pained grunt. 

**“Let’s try again. . .”** Miss Illusion said, voice monotone.  **“I do not want to fight you.”**

Chat coughed once and stood up, cracking his neck as he did. “ _ Meow _ uch! Are you sure about that? I think you just took one of my nine lives.”

Miss Illusion frowned.  **“The Miraculous, Chat Noir. . .”** she demanded, holding out her palm.

Chat stepped closer to her and her dull eyes narrowed and her dark lips pursed. “How about  _ you _ give me  _ your _ akuma, Princess?”

Something must have lodge something in her head because those eyes widen again, blue and bright and strong and. . . 

Marinette jerked away from him, the butterfly mask burning bright against her face.

**“No no no no NO!”**

Chat stepped closer, his claw outstretched. 

“Marinette?”

Her whole body went rigid. 

She then quickly reached out with her hand and Chat was expecting to be swept back again. Instead the air seemed to rush past him, red sparkling into black, literally forming a spear out of thin air. 

The good news, Chat Noir assumed, that she wasn’t able to force him back while she was wielding the weapon. 

Her eyes were steel, lips firm. Black crawled further up her face, her nose now covered and stopping just below her eyes in a jagged pattern. 

That was the bad news.

_ He was losing Marinette. _

Her weapon shook in her grasp, her jaw set firmly as she practically growled at him. It took Chat a moment to realize she was shaking. 

Or. . .

She hissed,  **“St-stay away. . . Chat. . .”**

His ear perked straight up, watching as Marinette fought with herself, an internal war with the akuma. The butterfly mask appeared over her face again and she screamed.

Chat recoiled from the sound, his heart breaking. It sounded like Marinette was in  _ pain _ . 

Silence crept in and the akuma lifted her weapon again. Chat managed a half hearted grin. “I'm not a fraidy-cat,  _ purri _ ncess.”

The akuma seemed to stall at this and Chat’s heart swelled. . . only for it to drop when she suddenly charged at him. Chat extended his staff as she leaped and two weapons clashed with a might  _ bang _ . The force of it sent the two apart, but not for very long. Miss Illusion twisted, the momentum keeping her from falling as she pushed herself against the opposite wall, charging back at Chat. 

The hero ducked out of her attack, tripping the akuma with his staff. 

She twirled and landed on her feet, her eyes becoming stone cold as her rage subsided.

Chat Noir didn’t know if he liked that or not.

The akuma moved with so much grace. It would be enchanting, if she wasn't trying to take his miraculous.

And it was eerily familiar, something he couldn’t quite place. 

**“Here, kitty kitty,”** she said, void of any emotion. It grated on his ears painfully. Someone like Marinette. . . Sweet, kind, and brave, now swallowed whole by Hawk Moth and used as a pawn for the miraculouses. 

There was still no sign of Ladybug.

Miss Illusion landed just in front of Chat, and instead of spearing him with the weapon like he anticipated, she struck the ground at his feet. The weapon immediately disappeared in an explosion of black and red sparkles, the force of it breaking all of the windows around them and he was sent backwards. The students shouted in alarm as their rooms were showered in glass.

Chat was blasted out of one of the broken windows. He gritted his teeth, ears ringing painfully and as disoriented as he was, his instincts still tried to catch himself on his feet. He managed to catch his left foot on the ground, but tumbled over the other and skidded painfully across the asphalt. Pedestrians around them gasped, some were already fleeing the scene while others grabbed their phones.

Miss Illusion stepped through the same window, ignoring the shards of glass. She simply took a step out, not minding the two story descent as she landed in a couch with some loose glass falling in her wake.

Green eyes turned to the sky as he used his staff to push himself up.

There was not a speck of red in the clouds.

“My Lady, where are you?”

But his question remained unanswered as it drifted off into the cold wind.

.

 

.

 

.


	3. Behind that Mask, Behind that Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sooo, I literally don't know how to stop yapping so this chapter is much longer than I planned. Enough where I had to split it. But it worked out for the best, I think.
> 
> Oh! If you hadn't noticed, the chapter count went up. Why? Please refer to the first part of the author's note. I. Just. Can't. Stop.
> 
> Much love to RoseySparrow for betaing! I really cannot express to you guys how incompetent I am sometimes. Lol
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

**Three**

* * *

 

 

The customer could not stop gushing about her husband ’s beautiful, edible, masterpiece of a cake for their daughter’s birthday. Of course Tom’s baking was superb, but it was the intricate detailing and designs that made the cake beautiful as it was tasty. Marinette had truly outdone herself earlier in the week when she had come up with it for this particular customer. 

“It is magnificent!”  The customer cooed, handing Sabine the money for the creation.

“I'm so glad you like it,” she replied kindly. 

Tom came out of the back with the large box housing the cake. “Let me help you take this to your car,” the large man said with a joyful smile and a pleased blush on his cheeks. Clearly he ’d heard the praise. They just couldn’t wait to share their joy with their daughter. 

Sabine helped them by opening the door as the customer moved ahead of them to open their car. 

Husband and wife smiled happily to each other over the cake box as they moved carefully. Sometimes they didn't know how they just got so  _ lucky. _

Sabine  had moved to Paris and met the love of her life. They ’d worked on their dream of opening a bakery. And oh did they! They were the most successful bakery  in all of Paris! Not only did they do something that they loved but they had a beautiful daughter.

Marinette. . . Oh their lovely, clumsy, Marinette. She was  as  sweet as their baked goods and so very helpful when they needed the extra hand on busy days. They would do anything for her. Even leave Paris and go to New York City for her dream.

As long as they were together, happy. . . well, that was all the mattered. 

But this morning. . . Marinette, their sunshine, was dull like a cloudy sky.

Sabine’s mind drifted to earlier that morning, before Marinette had left for school. 

Marinette  had n't need ed to be reminded five times that she had get up for school, her alarm  had  only blar ed for just a quick second before it was shut off. They ’d thought nothing of it; perhaps inspiration had struck and she was designing into the night and just happened to be awake.

When she had came down for breakfast, she'd barely ate and went to the door to leave without a kiss on Sabine's cheek or a warm hug in Tom's arms.

Sabine had caught Tom’s eyes over Marinette’s slightly messy hair. She'd folded her lips inward, and had quietly asked their daughter what was wrong.

“It’s nothing. . .” was their little Maribear’s reply.

Tom couldn’t hold back his sad frown. But Sabine had only reached over, patting their daughter’s shoulders, who'd jerked a little at the touch. 

“We’re here when you need us, sweetie.”

Marinette had only swallowed and pushed the door open, letting the cooler air sweep into the warm shop.

Sabine shook the worry out of the forefront of her mind to bring herself to the present. Marinette was becoming an adult, with boy problems and worrying about physics and striving to design. It was a lot. Perhaps it had all caught up to her. . . 

But a mother’s instinct told her otherwise.

She heaved in a breath, focusing at the task at hand.  Pressing her small hands against the barkey’s door, she opened it , allowing enough room for Tom to squeeze the impressively large cake out of the doorway, balanced in his large hands.

That's when they heard it.

_ Crash. _

The sound of splintering glass and the fire alarm blared from the school had then swinging their heads towards Collège Françoise Dupont. Her heart was in her throat each and every time they heard something coming from the large building. The first thought raced through her head before another one hissed. Marinette’s safety of course was the first and foremost, but the other. . . 

_ Akuma _ .

Akumas were nasty business. . . but it happened so much around their daughter’s school. . . 

Tom and Sabine shared a worried look, their thoughts practically in sync. But their heads swiveled just as they heard someone letting out a gasp and others began yelling. Chat Noir was tossed out of the school through one of the many broken windows from the second story and barely managed to land on his feet. Many students in the building were popping their heads up over the window ledges, openly staring down at the hero and the villain. . . 

No, the  _ victim _ , Sabine fiercely reminded herself. 

The akuma seemed to follow him —thank goodness, as she gracefully stepped out of that same window and slowly started to walk towards the hero. . .

Only. . . 

Sabine’s heart stopped beating and Tom’s breath hitched in a little gasp.

They  _ knew _ those pigtails. . . 

Chat Noir glanced around at the crowd they had gathered, his striking green eyes pausing on them for one painful moment before he stood up with the assistance of his staff. His gaze focused on the girl walking slowly towards him, waving her hand up as red and black sparkles seemed to pulse, seeping into one another to create a spear. 

She twirled it, as if testing to see how well it balanced in her palm.

Chat started to talk and she paused. . . but only for a minute before the fight broke out. Their weapons clashed together, a boom cracked through the space between them, pushing them apart. They raced towards one another again, this time, a spark of black and red showered the two when they clashed once more.

It was like thunder and lightning.

There was never one without the other. 

They could clearly see their faces. Chat’s ears were pinned down and his lips were curled in a grimace. Sweat was dripping down his temple and his baton seemed not as sturdy as it usually was. 

Marinette’s face never looked so blank.

Their daughter was full of life. Their literal  _ sunshine _ . How did this happen?  _ Why _ did this happen? Sabine felt her eyes sting and her nose tingling. She should have pressed her daughter to tell her about her feelings. They should have wrapped her up in a warm embrace before she had left school. Maybe she shouldn’t have gone to school at all! Anything,  _ anything  _ they could have done to protect their little girl!

Sabine was not a bitter woman, but she mostly certainly hated the terrorist  HawkMoth more and more each passing second as he manipulated Marinette. 

She didn’t have time for tears as she squared her shoulders and stomped her way through the motionless pedestrians, all watching the fight with rapture. She shouldered against them brutally when they didn’t part like the sea in her ire.

Tom, who was still holding onto the cake, took a large step towards his daughter.

Their customer who was stock still at the back of their car, didn’t waver an inch as the two bakers forced their way through the motionless people with the obscenely large box.

_ “Cataclysm!” _

The dark wisp of magic bubbled toxically from Chat Noir’s claws. Tom only hesitated for a moment in fear as he raced towards the akuma. She twisted gracefully out of the way, but Chat was hot on her tail. He kept up a brutal pace, almost as if in desperation to just finish this. He cornered her between an alcove of the building, but neither looked like they were going to give up soon.

With a somber frown, Chat lurched forward.

Marinette’s face was twisted in a snarl as she swung her spear.  **“I said** **_stay away_ ** **you mangy cat!”**

The butterfly mask striked across her face and Sabine actually growled at the sight. Marinette gave the slightest hesitation and Chat took his chance.

He slashed his infected claw against her spear.

It disintegrated into nothing. . .

. . . but there was no black butterfly. . . 

. . . and the akuma still stood. 

Everyone could see Chat’s heart sinking.

Sabine could  _ feel _ it. 

“Excuse me, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng!” Officer Raincomprix’s voice echoed through the shrill megaphone. Other officers surrounded the area, pushing the onlookers away for safety. Marinette glanced at them, her face expressionless.

**“That is not my name.”**

_ Yes! Yes it is! _ Sabine wanted to shout. She was roughly pushed by the crowd being forced to disperse, but she wasn’t leaving. . . not while her daughter was an akuma. Tom must has felt the same way, placing himself to her right to brace against the people shoving their way to them. 

**“It’s Miss Illusion,”** she added calmly.

The officer didn’t appear to be phased at her monotone  or sad voice, but it cut her right to Sabine's core.

“Miss Illusion,” Raincomprix tried again. “You are destroying school property. Please allow Chat noir to release the akuma.”

At the word akuma, she flinched, her face twisting like she had eaten a lemon, and Chat Noir sprang forward despite the beeping of his ring. Miss Illusion ducked out of his attack, moving unconsciously closer towards the crowd.

Closer towards her parents. 

She turned towards the officer, her blank face settled back into place.

“Miss Illusion,” Raincomprix warned, but she didn’t wait for him to finish.

A pressure pulsed through  the crowd , an invisible force that sent everyone back a few feet and rattl ed the fallen broken glass. Chat’s staff scraped against the asphalt so he wouldn’t be pushed too far away from the fight.

His ring beeped,  the sound  drowning in the chaos around them. 

Sabine  had  had enough, and so  had Tom, if the way he squared his shoulders was anything to go by.

They two stepped out from the crowd, Tom only had to shove an officer with his large shoulder, despite carrying the massive cake. She was mindful of the glass, but Tom’s large shoes crushed the shards with every step. 

Tom looked every bit as intimidating as his stature, even as he held up the cake. While she was smaller, Sabine’s eyes were sharp and she stepped in front of the fallen hero whose ring let out another shrill sound.

Miss Illusion — _ Marinette _ — paused at her papa, her emotionless eyes shifting to Sabine.

“W-what are you doing!?” Chat shouted. It was Sabine who turned to the superhero.

“We’ll hold her off for as long as we can. Go, recharge. Isn’t that what you need to do?” She asked, gesturing to his ring with a flashing green spot left. Tom was talking in a honey tone to his daughter, speaking about how much the customer loved the cake design she had done that week.

Chat Noir looked physically pained at the thought of leaving, but Sabine gave a reassuring smile. “Go.”

The hero frowned but took one glance his ring and expanded his pole, sending him towards the sky and he took off on the rooftops of Paris. 

When she turned back, the akuma was quaking, her hands balled into fists at her side. The butterfly quickly flared over her face and she gritted her teeth.

Sabine couldn’t take it. She stepped forward, wanting to reach out and brush those dark bangs away to see those vivid eyes. “Marinette, sweetie. . .”

But their daughter only let out an enraged scream. She curled into herself, her eyes squeezing shut. When Sabine and Tom went to rush forward, Marinette shook her head.  **“Stay away from me!”** She swept her arms out, creating that invisible force  that sent them back.

**“I’m sorry. . . I’m so sorry.”** she cried.

Then she shuttered and disappeared right in front of their very eyes. . .

. . . like she was nothing but an illusion.

While the attention was on the akuma, no one saw the tiniest spot of red before it disappeared around an old man wearing a hawaiian shirt and a sad,  _ sad _ expression on his face. 

.

 

.

 

.

Class had been canceled. The glass shards were swept and there was an attempt to go back like things were normal. . . because this was, wasn’t it?

Akumas were normal?

But then M. Damocles sent out an announcement through the speakers for the students to go home and  _ stay _ home where it was safe. 

Alya and Nino never quite made it back it class.  Alya’s hands had shook as they held up her phone, Nino reaching out to help her steady her hands as she recorded the fight. The bits and pieces of Marinette that was peeking through were noticeable through her camera, showing that she wasn’t a fully formed akuma. It still baffled her mind that holding off an akuma was possible.

Could she have done it too? When she was Lady Wifi? No. . . it just seemed like she was drowning in darkness, only hearing Hawk Moth’s sinister voice. . .

Marinette was  _ strong _ . . .

When Chat Noir was blasted out of the broken window, She and Nino had crept towards it and zoomed in on her phone to follow the fight like the true reporter she was. . . even if it hurt.

When Marinette’s parents came out to stall the fight between Chat and. . . and Miss Illusion. . . Alya stopped recording, her fingers still trembling and cold. 

She and Nino walked home together and instead of going off their separate ways, Nino offered Alya to stay at his place. The last thing he wanted was for her to scour the streets of Paris, looking for Marinette.

If she could make herself invisible, then how long would it take for Alya to find her? Hours? Just imagining it made the boy want to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe, but he knew she would just punch him in the gut and go anyway.

He would just have to follow.

They sat down on Nino’s couch, bottles of water untouched as he filled her in on him and Adrien leaving class in search for Marinette. He told her of the other students burst into war with Chloe and Sabrina, their poor homeroom teacher losing control. Alya told Nino about running into Adrien when Marinette was still fighting against herself, curled pitifully on the ground. They had yet to see him since he had left them and assumed that Gorilla had swooped in and plucked him off the street and hid him away in that lonely mansion of his. 

“He’ ll be safe there,” Nino said softly and Alya frowned.

“Do you think she would go after Adrien? We don’t know what this akuma’s objective is.” The Bubbler ’s was  to throw Adrien the best party in all of Paris, with no grown ups of course. And Lady Wifi ’s was  to unmask the two heros and get the biggest scoop of her  _ life _ . 

But Miss Illusion? They didn’t know what she wanted. And that made things harder.

“Do you think she would want revenge on Chloe?”

Alya rolled her eyes so hard, her eyelashes fluttered. That girl could use a beating even without an akuma to do so.

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “Something must have bothered her before coming to school. She looked so out of it. . . Like she was lost.”

Nino folded his lips inwards, trying to think. But if Alya —Marinette’s best friend— didn’t know, then he couldn’t imagine what it would be either. “Maybe we should ask Marinette’s parents?”

Alya hummed at the idea, her fingers tapping at the screen on her phone. The video of the fight against Chat and. . . and . . .  _ Miss Illusion _ was just posted on the Ladyblog and it was getting a lot of attention. . . especially  regarding the ‘weird costume,’ as some of her commenters were saying. She only rolled her eyes again. Her faith was restored when most were making the connection that she wasn’t fully formed.

Some were asking about the victim’s name and Alya’s throat tightened. No, she didn’t want to do that to Mari. 

They were getting nothing out of her. 

Biting her lip, Alya hoped the video would draw Ladybug out. . . Maybe she would see in her civilian form and come swinging over to help.

Only. . . 

She had yet to appear. 

A restlessness settled into her bones and she could not just sit around anymore. “Let’s go to the bakery!” she exclaimed, leaping up from the couch with a burst of energy. Nino only smiled fondly as he jumped up too.

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

Portable phone charger? Check! Phone? Check! Nino? Check! “Okay, I’m ready! Let’s go get our girl back!”

Nino’s hand was on the knob of the door, twisting and pulling it open for her,  but someone stood on the other side.

They both blinked at the short Chinese man in the red hawaiian shirt, smiling a sad, kind smile. “Hello Mlle. Césaire, M. Lahiffe. Would you mind if I come in?”

“Uh. . .” Nino’s mouth was popped open, and it confirmed that he had no idea who this was, just like she had no clue. But Nino opened the door wider and she blinked as the man walked in, giving them a small thank you.

“Can we help you?” she had asked, her body still itching to run down the street to Marinette’s house. . . just to do something useful . Better than doing nothing at all. 

Better than entertaining an old man who seemed to be lost.

_ But he knew their names. _

The old man gave a warm chuckle, but his shoulders were a little sagged as he heaved a sigh. “It wouldn’t be me you’re helping, but yes. Yes you can.”

“What do you —” Nino started to ask, but was suddenly cut off when the old man pulled out two very familiar ornate boxes. 

“Where did you get those?” Alya snapped, taking a step back. Nino looked stunned. 

“You can call  me  Master Fu,” he began, a patient smile on his face as he looked up to him. “It is a very long story, but I am afraid we don’t have much time. . . Marinette cannot hold the akuma off forever and I’m afraid of what her powers would be once that akuma fully manifests in her.” He looked to them both, holding out their respective boxes for them to take. “I was the one to give Ladybug and Chat Noir their miraculous to restore the balance Hawk Moth had disrupted. But Ladybug cannot transform right now. . . Chat Noir is alone and he needs help with this fight.”

Alya blinked, staring at the little box that Ladybug had given her. She remembered each detail, not even her dreams  could recreate. Her fingers lifted the box and she could  _ feel _ it. Trixx bloomed out of the box in a orange flash, swirling around her happily when she had pried it open. The first real smile of the day finally curled her lips at the fox kwami, hovering to her shoulder. Trixx gave her a quick nuzzle, as if feeling Alya’s storming emotions.

“No way. . .” Nino’s voice breathed as he stared at her, eyes flitting back and forth between the orange kwami and her. “You’re Rene Rouge?”

A playful smirk curled her lips and she jutted her hip out and her eyebrow quirked up. “Am I to guess you’re Carapace?”

Nino sputtered, unsure suddenly of how to make words and all he could do was make syllables. He finally swallowed, though the lump that was in his throat since Marinette had fallen victim to Hawk Moth made it difficult to speak.

Alya giggled, sparing the poor boy. “I thought that was you against my sister.”

“Yeah. . .” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head , embarrass ed , looking at the closed box in Fu’s hand. He picked it up, opening in and a swirl of green danced around him. Wayzz smiled to Nino and the boy responded by giving the kwami their secret handshake.

Ayla actually rolled her eyes again. “I’m not surprised.”

Master Fu chuckled, startling the teens. “You work well with you r kwamis,” he commented, winking to Wayzz.  

The joyful mood was sucked out so quick, Alya felt like she was going to suffocate. “You want us to help Chat Noir. . . to fight M-Mar —Miss Illusion?”

Master Fu looked very regretful, sorrow easily placed. “I know this will be very hard, but Marinette and Chat Noir are in need of you both.”

Alya shuffled, willing herself to woman up and deal with it. . . but Marinette’s screams still rang in her ears like white noise. 

Tears stung her eyes and it became difficult for her to swallow. “I. . . I don't want to hurt her.” Her chin quivered dangerously. “What about Ladybug!?” Alya shouted, angry tears blistering in tracks of rage, but immediately calmed as she hiccuped. “Where is she when we need her the most?” she whispered. 

Nino's voice brought her back. “Where  _ is _ Ladydude? I-I mean Ladybug?”

Master Fu looked down, a frown on his face. Instead of his calming voice answering them, it was a squeaky, feminine voice that turned all of their focus to the red kwami  suddenly zooming out of Master Fu's pocket.

“Ladybug is fighting her own battle with the akuma.”

Master Fu sighed sadly, “Tikki. . .”

Nino stared mutely.

Something in Alya’s brain clicked and she nearly stumbled, gaping at the little creature.

Oh. God.

That is the Ladybug kwami. . .

It just suddenly became so _obvious_.

_ Marinette is Ladybug. _

_ Ladybug is Marinette. _

_ Marinette is an akuma. _

_ The akuma is Ladybug. _

_ Marinette. _

_ Is. _

_ Ladybug. _

_ How!? _ How could she have not seen it earlier? Their hair. . . their eyes!? That damn textbook that Marinette swore up and down that it didn’t mean that Ladybug went to their school!?

“She’s Ladybug. . .” Alya was barely able to get out the statement, her voice breathy.

_ “What?” _ Nino’s panicked voice echoed in the small apartment, his eyes darting from kwami to Alya. “Who’s Ladybug?!”

But the girl only swayed on her feet and Nino was quick to wrap his arms around her waist, keeping her upright. “Alya. . . maybe you should sit down. . .” Nino’s concerned and confused voice drifted into her ear. 

“Marinette is Ladybug,” she said numbly.

_ “What?” _

They both fell back onto the couch in different states of shock. The Ladybug kwami — Tikki, she had introduced herself —sat next to Trixx and Wayzz,  watching them in mild concern as Alya and Nino process the information that Marinette was the spotted superhero. A superhero Alya had been trying to get the deets on forever. A superhero who has been running around and saving Paris against a terrorist. Master Fu sat himself down on the armchair across the couch, watching the two of them silently.

It was a while until the silence was broke by Alya as she turned her attention to Tikki. “Do. . . do you know what happened to Mari? What caused her to. . . to. . .” Her throat felt tight and Trixx quickly zoomed to Alya's shoulder, patting her cheeks with his little paws.

“Deep breaths,” her kwami instructed.

Tikki floated to her, perching herself on Alya’s knee. “I have an idea. . .” she sighed, a tiny little sound, making the kwami seem older. “Marinette is always so helpful, always wanting to look out for everyone, the perfect Ladybug. But when it comes to herself. . . Marinette can never see herself like I can. Like everyone can.”

Nino wrapped his arm around Alya’s shoulders. He folded his lips inward. “That. . . it was right around Stoneheart, when we saw her stand up for herself.”

Alya turned towards him, her tongue feeling like sandpaper. It was difficult for her to imagine her best friend complacent. Marinette  _ was _ a stuttering mess sometimes and damn, that girl really could sleep in, but seeing her help the class, making sure everyone felt included, reaching her hand out and making them feel  _ wanted _ . . .

Nino continued speaking. “Before you came, Marinette was quiet, letting Chloe and Sabrina pick on her. She still branched out a little with her classmates, bringing sweets to school and helping them stitch a tear in their clothes, but she was never. . .” His voice trailed off, remember clearly the day she  _ finally _ stood up for herself against Chloe. The day after Stoneheart. “She is much more confident now.”

“Last night, Marinette. . .” Tikki heaved in a sigh. “She learned something and it has been weighing her down, unable to comprehend and accept it.”

“What did she find out?” Nino asked quietly, Wayzz now sat on the brim on his hat.

Tikki’s large eyes glanced from Nino to Alya, her head bowing a bit. Hesitation was clearly making her pause, but then she let out a tired sigh. “She found out Chat Noir’s identity.”

Master Fu let out a deep breath, his lips folded inwards, but otherwise kept himself quiet.

Alya froze. “Y-you mean they don't know who each other is outside of the mask!?” She nearly shot up from her seat in an explosion of disbelief, if it wasn’t for Nino’s secure arm around her shoulder. “Chat doesn’t know who he is fighting out there? We have to tell him!”

Tikki quickly zipped towards Alya’s face. “No! He shouldn’t have to find out this way. . . Not unless we can help it.”

Alya stared at the kwami, her lips parted in shock.

“Marinette wouldn’t want it that way. . . It will be difficult for her to get over the fact she was akumatized. . . Knowing that Chat found out who she is because of it will only make it worse for her to recover.”

“If there is no Ladybug, how are we supposed to cleanse the akuma?”

Tikki heaved another sigh. “I can do it on my own. . . but it isn’t something that can be done often.”

Wayzz gave a disapproved frown. “It would be best if she transformed,” he started, but Tikki bristled.

“I’m not sure if her body can handle it. . . especially if she is fighting off the akuma internally.”

Trixx tilted his head. “But it would be harmful to you,” he reasoned.

The ladybug kwami only huffed, holding firm the stubbornness to keep her chosen from causing herself more harm.

Master Fu watched the kwamis bicker back a forth thoughtfully. Even he was not sure what to do in this sort of situation. His old, kind eyes glanced at the group of teenagers and kwamis, the tension simmering in the air. “I trust you can handle yourself, Tikki. But you will not be able to transform for a few days. It will be very draining for you.”

Tikki only gave a sharp nod.

“Well then,” Master Fu said, standing up from the chair. “There is just one more person we need.”

“Chat Noir?” Nino asked.

Master Fu only shook his head, holding out other box. “We will need the Bee Miraculous as well. Something tells me that today will be an eventful day and therefore all of you will be needed. I’m sure you remember who Ladybug has chosen for the Bee Miraculous.

Alya gaped at him incredulously. “You want us to give  _ Chloe  _ the Bee Miraculous to fight against  _ Marinette?” _ her voice was shrill as her anger pitched dangerously. 

Chloe may have not been the reason Mari had been a target for Hawk Moth, but she certainly was the one last  _ shove _ that brought her to her downward spiral.

Master Fu cleared his throat, Tikki hovering in between them. “Ladybug had entrusted her once before. Perhaps this way Mlle. Bourgeois will understand more about herself and the way she affects people.”

“This is  _ Chloe _ we're talking about!”

“I trust Marinette’s judgment,” Tikki chimed. “We have to find her and Chat Noir. . . before. . . before. . .” Tikki choked softly.

Alya’s heart squeezed painfully as she watched tears blurring through the kwami’s bright blue eyes. She reached out, cupping her gently between her hands. “Don’t worry Tikki, we’ll go get our girl back.” 

.

 

.

 

.


	4. We're Here to Help, Not to Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my US readers, Happy Thanksgiving! So we're finally getting somewhere with this chapter! Yay! I hope you all like it in the end. . . as some shit goes down. XD The next chapter should come out quicker. I have more of it written than this one did. So be on the lookout for it soon! Xox
> 
> Again, lots of love to my wonderful beta, RoseySparrow! She knows the horror of my typing skills.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Four**

* * *

 

 

It was  _ not _ her fault that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sensitive.

And for the record. . . how was she supposed to know just  _ how _ oblivious her Adriekins was?

The chorus of shouting, protesting,  and  yelling all jumbled together into a hum so loud, it hurt her ears. Mlle. Bustier was trying to get them to calm down, Sabrina was whipping out comments left and right defending her  _ best friend's  _ honor, the class in a fucking uproar.

All about  _ Marinette _ .

Chloe  _ could  _ put a stop to this war inside this classroom, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit to them she was wrong. . . that she  _ knew _ it was wrong and it still slipped out of her mouth like poison.

And just as Chloe was about to open her mouth and snark back to the most  _ atrocious _ comment, the windows shattered, the sunlight catching the shards and ricocheting little sharp rainbows to shower the classroom.

Panic quickly gripped her heart and the class was pulled out of their war and instead into a deadly quiet. Her icy blue eyes landed on the familiar black cat suit and then someone else.

And that someone else was Marinette.

_ Ugh!  _ Just another reason why these idiots will hate her!

Of course Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an akuma.  _ Of course!  _

Fear quickly overrode her ire. Chloe was terrified. Marinette —Miss Illusion—would probably come after her, like all the other akumas that were formed in their rage—or they  _ could  _ just be jealous of her, the mayor's daughter—and come seek their revenge.

Only Marinette didn't come. 

Instead she fought Chat Noir and then ran away.

Class was dismissed and Chloe was used to the cold stares. . .

She just wasn't used to feeling bad about it.

Daddy had a car pick her up, bodyguards shoving their way past the crowd staring at the mess Marinette made.

. . . No.

The mess the  _ akuma  _ made.

Being a superhero was emotionally  _ exhausting.  _ Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix everything soon and things could go back to normal. . .

. . . No.

Chloe couldn't do that either.

Normal wasn't what she really wanted.

“Ugh!” she groaned in disgust at her own mental battle. “This is ridiculous! Utterly  _ ridiculous! _ I should  _ not  _ be feeling bad about this!”

Only she was.

She didn't know why this certain akuma made her feel remorseful. 

Things had certainly changed this year for her. Adrian was going to public school with her, akumas and Hawk Moth started terrorizing the city, she found a new idol in the new super heroine Ladybug, her mother came back from New York and decided to  _ stay  _ with  _ her _ , and then she became a super heroine herself, fighting alongside her idol to save daddy. . .

She didn't know if it was Ladybug's trust in her, Pollen's powers, her mother actually  _ seeing  _ her. . . But she felt whole. Like she could really do good.

But now it felt like she was the one to make the akumas. . . like she really was worse than Hawk Moth. 

The remorse made Chloe's limbs heavy as she sulked all the way up into her room. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't need someone like her on their team. Ladybug  had n't even  chosen her the first time! Chloe  had  simply found the box laying there and she ’d taken it. . . and misused it. And she ’d even gotten  _ Pollen  _ akumatized. 

What kind of hero was she?

Chloe pushed the door open so hard, it banged into the wall and surely left a dent. Once she was inside, she slammed the door shut with so much force, she swore the whole place rattled. It was a clear sign that she did not want to be disturbed. 

The mayor's daughter flopped onto her bed with another groan. Who knew becoming a superhero  would make her grow  _ feelings. _ Feelings for people like Marietta Dupain-Cheng. 

It wasn't like she was heartless. . . was she? Her mother was the same, and she seemed to be living the life of her dreams. . . with the exception of her  _ daughter _ . She didn't care about people in the way her classmates seemed to fall all over each other. Rose over Juleka, Ivan over Mylene, Alya over Marinette, Nino over Adrien. . . And who did she have? Sabrina? Someone who Chloe most certain did not  _ fall over _ for.

The only person she would do that for is Adrien. . . and Ladybug. The only other person to give her a  _ chance. _

There was a sudden sound at her balcony and fear seized her heart. Was that Marine —Miss Illusion? Finally coming to seek her revenge like all the others?

Not for the first time, she desperately wished Pollen was with her. The kwami made her feel safer, secure,  _ powerful _ . Not in  the way that throwing daddy's name around did.

A surge of stubbornness made Chloe grab hold of her lamp, ripping the cord out of the wall and held it up like a weapon. Her hands trembled, making the lamp shade rattle. Clenching her jaw, she inched closer and closer towards the french doors that led to her balcony.

“C-come out  _ Miss Illusion! _ I'll have you know that  _ I  _ have fought along side  _ Ladybug _ . I can take you— _ eeek!” _

The doors flung open and it wasn't the dark, oddly patched suit that met her. 

The lamp slipped through her limp fingers and Chloe's eyes widen ed .

It certainly was  _ not _ Ladybug.

“You  _ seriously _ were going to fight an  _ akuma  _ with a  _ lamp?” _ Rene Rouge snapped.

Chloe’s face morphed from fear and determination to absolute delighted. Oh  _ thank God.  _ But then she immediately frowned when she didn’t  see the heroine in red with black spots.

“Where’s Ladybug?” she grumbled with a pout. 

The fox heroine did not look pleased as she practically glared at the blonde. Chloe did  _ not _ appreciate that look. Her pink lips pulled into her own sneer, eyeing Rene Rouge up and down.

“Ladybug is not here,” Rouge hissed, like her hackles were being raised.

“Clearly,” Chloe bit out.

Rene Rouge squeezed her eyes shut, taking in a deep breath through her nose. Her shoulders lost some of their tension, but her eyes lost none of their frost when she looked back at Chloe. “Listen up. Ladybug and Chat Noir need our help.”

Chloe blinked at her mutely. “You want  _ me _ to help them against  _ Marinette? _ ”

Rene's frown soured and her eyes hardened. “It isn't my choice either. But Ladybug chose  _ you _ of all people for the Bee Miraculous,” she spoke between clenched teeth.

Whatever Rene Rouge’s problem was, she needed to get over it. Especially if she didn’t want to get on Chloe’s nerves even more. 

Breathing in air like it gave her any ounce of power, she tried to calm herself down. . . A superhero did not fight with their team.

Was Chloe even a part of the team?

“I am well aware I may not  be  your first choice —”

“Not my first choice? Not my _first_ _choice?_ You would have never _been_ my choice! You're a catalyst for more akumas than anyone else in Paris! You're mean, rude, hurtful and you don't even _realize_ it! _You don't even deserve this miraculous!”_

Ren a’s chest was heaving with the way she was sucking in her breathes like she could be a fire breathing dragon and not a fox.

But she was right. Chloe didn't deserve Pollen. . . not after everything. . .

“You think I don't know that?” Chloe snapped, caus ing Ren a Rouge to jerk back. “You think I don't know that I don't  _ deserve _ to be Queen Bee? Well news flash! I  _ know! _ But somehow. . . Ladybug saw something in me that even  _ I don't see. _ What could she possibly see in me besides my impossibly good looks and amazing fashion sense?”

Ren a snorted.

“So. . . so you don't have to  _ rub it in,”  _ Chloe mumbled, folding her arms and looking off to the side, but her chin still in the air.

Some habits were just too hard to break. 

The silence was thick and heavy between them. Ren a Rouge stared and Chloe stared back. It was a moment or two before Ren a stretched out her gloved hand, holding out a familiar box.

Chloe's heart soared.

_ Pollen! _

“On one condition,” the hero said, pulling back just as Chloe reached out and the blonde huffed in annoyance. 

“Name it.”

Ren a Rouge stepped closer towards Chloe, getting into her personal bubble, but stubbornness made her hold fast, quirking an eyebrow up expectantly.

.

 

.

 

.

Nino Lahiffe's world expanded so suddenly, his head was  _ still _ spinning.

Marinette was  _ Ladybug _ .

Like. . .  _ what?! _

One of his friends was a superhero! And she even made  _ him _ into one! This was insane!

Wait until he told Adrien —oh wait. . . he couldn't.

But man. . . Marinette being Ladybug and Adrien's weird obsession with the spotted heroine was just. . . frustrating as it was funny.

How could they not have seen it? Wayzz did mention something about Miraculous or whatever magic hiding their chosen's identity. But still. . .  _ those pigtails! _

Nino felt like an idiot. 

He  had n't even recognize d Alya! Of course he did  _ now. _ . . but. . . 

_ Still spinning! _

He drew in a breath, heaving it out like a sigh. He needed to stop worrying about it. He needed focus on that task at hand and that was to find Chat Noir.

He jumped off another roof, his focus lost immediately in the wind as a wide grin split his face. 

He would never tire  of leaping from roof to roof, something he wouldn’t have ever imagine he would do—let alone  _ would  _ _ want _ to do! The magic from Wayzz surged through his body and he felt strong,  _ protective. _ Like he could save  _ anyone _ .

He wondered if Marinette felt the same.

As he landed on a taller building, the elation was quickly sucked out of him at the thought of Marinette, forced in a dark voidless sea and listening to Hawk Moth's voice slip over her like thick tar.

A sudden flash of blac k ripped him out of his mind, still shuddering over the bits and pieces that  he  remembered  of  his time as an akuma.

Hope and dread warred within him.

_ Please don't be Miss Illusion. . .  _

But hope won out as a belted tail whipped as the black cat superhero leaped and Carapace immediately chased after him.

“Chat Noir!” he called out.

The effect was instant. Chat suddenly stopped, landing on all fours two rooftops away. His back was rigid and tense, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Carapace leaped to his side, staring at Chat in concern when he jerked roughly at his presence. 

“Uh, you okay, bro?”

Chat, still in a  crouch , turned his head towards Carapace. His green eyes were dilated in almost a panic. He shook his head, blonde hair falling into his face.

“Carapace?” Chat breathed, like he truly wasn't seeing him. “What are you. . . wait!” Those black ears perked up and the distress quickly melted in what looked like relief. He straightened out, the tension rolling away from his body. “Did Ladybug give you your miraculous? Where is she?”

Carapace's throat tightened. “Uh. . .”

At Carapace's terribly awkward pause, Chat expression fell and he looked like a lost kitten. 

“Um. . . Ladydude—I mean Ladybug can't transform right now. So, uh, this old dude named Fu gave us our miraculous to help you—”

“Master Fu? Us?” Chat Noir interjected, his eyes narrowing. “Who else is coming?”

Carapace looked and felt uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. “. . . Um. . . Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. . .?”

Chat watched him for a beat or two more before rubbing the back of his neck.

“He wants  _ Chloe  _ to fight against  _ Marinette? _ ”

Carapace winced but shrugged. “Wasn't my idea. Wait. . . you know the akuma is Marinette?” he asked, already forgetting he had spoken to the hero as Nino.

Chat blinked, a little flush creeping along his cheeks. “Y-yeah. How did  _ you  _ know?”

“Bro, I go to school with her,” he slipped out, his brain not quite catching up to his mouth.

Chat's eyes grew wide.  _ “You do?” _ he gasped.

Then his brain  _ finally _ caught up with his fat mouth and he shuffled his feet, trying to think of  _ something. . . _ “Uh. . .”

“Oh boys,” a voice sang out.

The two jerked, but Carapace relaxed immediately as Rena Rouge dropped down next to them, followed by Queen Bee.

Chat, feeling less panicked than he did before, cracked his first smile in what felt like  _ days _ . He extended his hand out to Rena Rouge, who rolled her eyes but allowed him grasp her hand gently.

“Lovely to see you again,” he purred.

“Okay, okay,  _ okay. _ Paws off the lady,” Carapace interjected and Chat blinked while Rena rolled her eyes.

“Don't worry about him,” she waved off Carapace before her face fell. “How are you? Have you seen Miss Illusion since. . .?” she asked solemnly.

Chat heaved a sigh. “No, she just disappeared.”

“ _ Excuse  _ me,” Queen Bee interjected, her blue eyes darting around each superhero. “ _ Where  _ is Ladybug?”

Carapace shot Rena Rouge a look and she sighed, sounding more like a growl.

“Bee, I told you. She isn't here.”

Queen Bee blinked. “What do you mean  _ she isn’t here?” _

“She can’t transform, so she can’t fight against this akuma,” the words were bitten out from clenched teeth.

She bristled, a frown pulling her lips. “Well how are we supposed to. . . what is it? Clean the akuma?”

“Purify,” Chat Noir said, watching the two, his own concern ed frown in place.

“Okay, whatever it’s called, isn't she the only one who can do it? We  _ need  _ her.”

Carapace shuffled awkwardly. He knew Alya wouldn't tell Chloe that Marinette was Ladybug, but this was all  _ ironic. _

“Don't worry about that. We have that covered,” Rena Rouge waved off Bee's question but Chat blinked at her.

“We do? Did Master Fu tell you how to cleanse the akuma without Ladybug?” Chat Noir asked.

“Master  _ who?” _ Queen Bee asked, but was ignored.

Rena Rouge shifted on her feet, her eyes cast down in thought before flicker ing back up. “Well. . .”

A sudden red flash caught his eyes and his heart stopped beating for a moment inside his chest as the little thing hovered in front of him. He had never seen Ladybug's kwami, but it was unmistakable with that large black dot on her head.

“Tikki. . .” Chat breathed.

The kwami gave him a small smile. “Hello Chat Noir.”

“Oh my  _ God!”  _ Bee squealed, nearly pushing Chat out of the way. “You're just like Pollen! You  _ must _ be from Ladybug's earrings!”

Tikki smiled patiently at Queen Bee. “I am Ladybug's kwami. Hello, Queen Bee.” But then the little red god turned her attention to Chat. “Ladybug is truly sorry she can't help you, Chat Noir. So I am here to help as much as I can. Just as Plagg helped her with Style Queen.”

Chat gulped but he gave her a nod. “I. . .I don't know where the akuma is.”

“It's in her purse,” Tikki answered matter-of-factly. 

Carapace and Rena Rouge relaxed immediately. Who know what the akuma's power would be if Hawk Moth got the poisoned Butterfly into the Miraculous Earrings.

“So we just need to find Marinette and purify the akuma!” Carapace cheered, trying to pep up the team.

“W-wait, Tikki. . . Marinette. . . Miss Illusion. . . What if we hurt her?” the words jumbled together in Chat's mouth but Tikki hovered up to him, patting his cheek with her little paws. 

“Don't worry. Even though she is internally fighting the akuma, she won't be hurt in a physical fight. I promise.”

Chat Noir's ears were down and Tikki nuzzled him, trying to give the poor boy  some comfort. It was hard to watch them, just  _ knowing  _ who the akuma was. . . every part of her.

“How are we going to find Miss Illusion? Doesn't she just disappear?” Queen Bee asked, crossing her arms.

Carapace frown ed . She  could become invisible.  _ How _ were they going to find her like this? With every akuma, it was easy to track them down with the havoc they left in their wake. But with Miss Illusion? All she wanted was. . .

. . . was to disappear.

A scream cut through the air. Rena Rouge jerked roughly, wide eyes frantically looking to Carapace. He tried to reassure her by reaching out and squeezing her fingers. 

Chat Noir seemed to be in the same state of fear and panic. It was surprisingly Queen Bee to pull them out of it with a snap of her fingers.

“Uh,  _ hello?! _ Let's go!”

They took a deep breath to restart their heart and steel their nerves. Moving in unison, they leaped into afternoon sky.

They were able to follow with their superior hearing, the echoing on the first scream still ringing in their ears. 

Tikki had hidden herself, just in case Hawk Moth would see her through the eyes of the akuma. When the eerie wave of sadness washed over them, they knew she was close.

Rena Rouge cupped her hands around her mouth and heaved in a large breath. “MARINETTE!” 

Her voice traveled like a ripple in the silence. 

And then. . .

**“That is** **_not_ ** **my name.”**

They turned around, only to flinched at the sight of the akuma that greeted them. 

The odd patches of Marinette still peaking through the toxic magic of the akuma were no more. She was covered all the way  from her toes to just under her eyes. The magic had crept up the back of her head, her hair now loose and seeming like it was weightless, like she was underwater.

There was only a stripe of Marinette left, her blue eyes looking tired and hopeless.

But she still wasn't giving in.

“You're Marinette. That's your name. You're the bravest, kindest, selfless person I know,” Rena Rouge spoke firm yet sincere. “I know you're tired. . . just let us get the akuma and it will all be over.”

Miss Illusion jerked roughly, her face twisting as the bright purple butterfly flashed across her face.

**“** **_No,_ ** **”** she hissed.

They thought she was talking to Hawk Moth, but the mask disappeared and she waved her arm, a weapon forming in black and red sparkles. 

Rena Rouge grimaced as the color streaked. It painfully reminded her of her true alter ego. She imagined Tikki watching from her hiding spot, thinking the same thing.

Chat flexed his claws, his baton stretching out into a staff. 

Bee twirled her top in an arch, watching the akuma with a fierce determination. 

Carapace stood next to Rena Rouge, shield in his grasp.

Then Miss Illusion charged.

Chat twisted his body out of the way of her weapon as she thrust the spear in his direction. 

She was graceful as she was deadly, dancing away from Chat ’s rebuttal and surging forward to clash with Rena Rouge. As Carapace sprang forward to try and reached the concealed bag at her hip, she smacked her spear to the ground, creating a force of black and red that blasted them all back.

Chat and Carapace smacked against a building, barely feeling the bite of the brick. Rena  would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Bee grabbing her arm and holding her fast as she  planted herself firmly against the invisible tidal wave. The strength of it had shattered all of the windows  in the buildings surrounding them, just as  she had done to the school.

Chat gritted his teeth, pressing a button on his staff, shooting it right at Miss Illusion's hip. Only the akuma lifted her hand and the projected staff suddenly stopped, like it had clashed against a solid wall.

At this rate they wouldn't be able to get close enough!

**“Give me the ring, Chat Noir.”**

The black clad hero gave her a half hearted smile. “I'd only give you a ring if I was proposing to you, Princess.”

Miss Illusion flinched, a wave of profound sadness washed over them, their bones feeling so heavy.

**“Enough of you** **r** **nonsense.”**

The sadness suddenly felt like a pressure and Chat sunk to his knees, clawing at his chest. He gasped, fighting to get air into his chest.

**“The Miraculous. . .** ”

Chat gritted his teeth, barely managing to lift his head up to look at her with fierce green eyes.

“No,” he hissed.

“UGH!” Queen Bee suddenly shouted in frustration. 

The pressure finally broke and Chat managed to stare blankly at Queen Bee. Rena Rouge and Carapace were rubbing at the ir chest s , a pained expression still lingering on their faces.

But not Queen Bee.

Miss Illusion stared at her with a blank expression.

“I have something to tell you Marinette!” She shouted.

The akuma's cheek twitched.  **“My name is not** — **”**

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.  _ Miss Illusion, _ I have something to say to you,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

The akuma did not move.

Queen Bee sucked in air through her nose before placing her hands on her hips. “I'm sorry Marinette!”

Miss Illusion jerked.

Queen Bee didn't waste a second. “I'm sorry about saying those awful things to you. I'm sorry about Adrien. . . I honestly didn't think he would be  such  an oblivious idiot.”

Chat Noir made a weird wheezing sound.

“You need to stop pushing people away! And I mean in every sense of the word! We are here to  _ help you.  _ Not to  _ fight you. _ ”

The akuma started to tremble as Queen Bee stepped forward.

Carapace leaned over to Rena Rouge to whisper in her ear. “ _ What _ did you  _ do _ to  _ Chloe _ ?”

Rena watched Miss Illusion, whose blue eyes were wide, like even the  _ akuma _ could not believe what was happening. 

“Oh, nothing. . . I just told Chloe I wouldn't give her the Bee Miraculous unless she promised to apologize to Marinette.”

Nino turned to gape at her and then back to Queen Bee. “And she actually  _ apologized. _ ”

“Something told me she would.”

Bee was within four feet of the akuma. . . the closest outside of combat.

“I know you know who I am.  _ Everyone _ knows who Queen Bee is.” She said, a haughty li l t  to her voice, but then it disappeared. “Ladybug chose me for some reason. . . She saw something in me that even  _ I _ can't see. . . Right now. I am a hero of Paris. I am here to help you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Queen Bee stretched out her hand.

“Let us get the akuma.”

Miss Illusion mutely looked down at Bee's hand. . . like she was truly considering it. . .

Her entire body lurched, like a puppet on a string being pulled by an invisible master.

The butterfly mask blazed brightly across her cheeks.

**“NO!”** Miss Illusion shouted, her hands reaching up to  bury her fingers into her hair and pull. 

The others moved quickly towards the akuma, their arms stretched towards Marinette's hip . .

Miss Illusion began to shutter. . .

Bee reached out. . . 

. . .only for her hand to go right through her.

Chat Noir's heart s a nk deep into his stomach.  _ Not again! Don't run away! _

Only instead. . .

Miss Illusion was still there.

Her body was hazy. . . transparent.

“Marinette. . .?” Rena whispered gently.

And then Miss Illusion began to scream.

She screamed and screamed and screamed, sounding raw and powerful and so full of emotions that they all flinched.

The purple butterfly mask shuttered , flickering in and out. . . losing its vivid color, fading as if. . .

. . . as if Hawk Moth was losing his connection.

Then she finally fell silent.

But something was different.

Something was  _ off.  _

The butterfly streak was gone and Miss Illusion’s eyes were empty. She stood stock still, no more trembling muscles, no more posing for a perfect attack. 

“Marinette?”

Nothing. 

The akuma stood motionless and unresponsive. 

.

 

.

 

.

She felt weightless.

Darkness surrounded her. . . emotions rolling off of her in waves.

And Hawk Moth fed off of them.

Even though she felt like she was nothing but air in the darkness. . . it was like she was anchored. . . unable to move.

She couldn't even wiggle her toes.

Marinette had a front row seat to the chaos the akuma was creating. She could barely make out words that were spoken, shapes that were seen. . . but she could  _ feel  _ them.

People were afraid. . .

Some were sad. . .

She tried desperately to regain control, her mind feeling like thi c k tar. . .

_ “Miss Illusion,” _ Hawk Moth's voice echoed all around here.  _ “The Miraculous. . . I need the Black Cat Miraculous. . .” _

Marinette wanted to shout. . . to yell. . . to warn Chat. . . her best friend. She wanted to apologise. She wanted to hug him. Not  because he was Adrien. . . but  because he was fighting so hard for  _ her. _

So instead, Marinette did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

Screaming was the only ammunition she had against Hawk Moth. Everytime she was able to open her mouth and let out that shrill sound, it felt like Hawk Moth recoiled. Like her own voice was in his head the  same way his voice echoed in her skull.

She would hurt him  at every chance she go t if that meant Chat was safe.

_ “Stop resisting!” _ Hawk Moth was far from sweet poison. . . now a scorching anger.  _ “Submit to me! _ ”

_ Go to  _ _ h _ _ ell,  _ she wanted to spit.

She felt the pressure of the akuma. . . Hawk Moth's heavy hand. . . and Marinette stee l ed her mind as she focused on the akuma at her hip. 

She needed to stop him.

She was stronger than this!

She just needed him out of her head!

Marinette mentally gripped a hold of Hawk Moth's presence and  _ screamed. _

_ Screamed. _

_ And screamed _

A sudden burst of energy surged through her. . .

A bright light flooded her senses. It made her body tingle from the top of her head all the way to her toes. Everything sounded like a rush of noise, her eyes unseeing. . . 

Then purple bled into her vision. 

It was softer than the toxic color of Hawk Moth. Everything was in a wash of lilac. The ground under her feet, the weapon on her hand, her friends standing several feet away from her. She tipped her head to look at the odd purple sky. . .

But then she realized something. 

Marinette could  _ move. _

She did it! This was perfect! She can stay still and solid and allow her friend to release the akuma and then capture it in a jar and then she could change into Ladybug later and cleanse it and no one would have to know she was a failure!

She could feel the power humming through her, not unlike Tikki's magic. But it didn't feel  _ right _ like being Ladybug did. 

She tilted her head back down, shifting her focus from the frothy purple clouds to the faces of the Miraculous team, all staring at her in stages of horror and concern.

Even  _ Chloe. _

But why was everything a muted purple? Chat's hair, Rena's eyes, Carapace's hood, Queen Bee's gloves, the buildings, the ground, the —

There was a spot of white in the field of lilac. 

Marinette peered closer.

They were white butterflies. . .

She could  _ see _ them.

The  _ akumas _ .

There were so many of them. Their white wings fluttered slowly, like a steady pulse. They were scattered, but generally all lined in one direction like a pathway. . .

When she moved closer, the white butterfly stuttered, and faded. . .

. . . leaving a vaguely familiar face to stare at her.

It was an akuma victim. Not the victim themselves. . . but their form they took. Their expression were no longer twisted in malice and hatred and anger and manic glee. . .

They looked sad.

Remorseful.

Begging for forgiveness.

A wave of sadness washed over Marinette. She wanted to reassure them that it wasn't their fault. None of this was. It was Hawk Moth and his uncontrollable desire for the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous. 

She reached out her hand, placing it on their most recent akuma —b esides herself. Their hand was cold compared to hers. This victim’s mask and suit was white against the purple backdrop, but she easily remember him. His dark eyes were sorrowful and his lips managed a weak painful smile.

There was no voice in her throat so Marinette did the one thing she could think of to comfort them.

She squeezed his gloved hand with her own, hoping to convey she was not angry. . . she was not blaming them. . .

The akuma returned her gentle squeeze and something  struck through her like lightning.

The pathway of little white butterflies suddenly fluttered their wings in a frantic buzz. There was a barely there hum of a sound but the message was as clear to Marinette as if it was spoken right into her ear.

This wasn't just the akuma victims. . .

This was the akumas themselves.

_ Nooroo. _

He was leading her. . .

Guiding her. . .

To Hawk Moth.

.

 

.

 

.


End file.
